


[Podfic of] Waves of Change, by gala_apples

by TheOneCalledEli



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, Experimentation, Historical Fantasy, Kidnapping, M/M, Mad Scientists, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Religious Conflict, Sirens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneCalledEli/pseuds/TheOneCalledEli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Waves of Change by gala_apples.</p>
<p>"Summary: Spencer is a merchant boy who speaks to Ryan every time the Smith boat goes past the Sirens, Brendon is the heavily religious boy that falls in love with Spencer, and can't understand his talking to demons."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Waves of Change, by gala_apples

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Waves of Change](https://archiveofourown.org/works/529374) by [gala_apples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples). 



[](http://s50.photobucket.com/user/Angel_Dumott_Schunard/media/JMWTKeelmenHeavingInCoalsByNight_zpsa06c674a.jpg.html)

To listen, [click HERE](http://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/01%20Waves%20of%20Change.mp3) to stream or right click + 'save link as' to download an mp3. Many thanks to [Paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/profile) for graciously hosting me. 

Thanks to gala_apples for [an awesomely permissive transformative works statement](http://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/profile)! I really enjoyed this story, particularly because it caught me by surprise. I usually expect that stories with fantastic world-building and that great feeling of ~mythology behind it to be +40k epics, but it packed an amazing punch in +3k (or about 18 minutes). I don't think I've ever read a historical fantasy fic with the same premise and all of the boys' relationships with each other are absolutely intriguing. 

Please note that in the text of this story the "underage" archive warning was marked. I chose not to tag with that warning here because the pop-up "Warning help" page notes that it refers only to the depiction of sexual contact between minors, not dating and/or kissing. This fic does not depict any sexual activity. 

Additionally, the "Religious Conflict" tag is **SPOILER** due to religious themes (such as extremist sections, sin and damnation). Brendon and family are conservative/religious while Spencer is not, and arguments on the topic are mentioned in passing. A group of people (which includes one main character) are said to be evil due to who they are. 

Constructive criticism is very welcome- I'd like to improve. A quick comment and/or kudos that you liked it would be very welcome too! :) 


End file.
